drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Curse of the Black Knights - Dragan's Rage
Official Walkthrough Castle Ravencaw Enter Castle Ravencaw through Kingshill. *Collect Cursed Pearls from Knights, barrels, and chests. **Champion Dark Knights (blue circles) will drop 5x, 10x, 12x or 20x Cursed Pearls * Cursed Pearls unlock additional dungeons in the corners of Castle Ravencaw. *Complete dungeon quests (Spoiled Eggs, Rotten Eggs, Black Eggs) to collect Victory Tokens. **After completing quests, open Relic Chests (up to 3x each). *Collect Victory Tokens from monsters inside the dungeons. *Trade 50x Victory Tokens to complete the quest Recruit of the Cursed and enter Dragan's Refuge. *Collect Red Cursed Fragments to complete the quest Catch the Thief! and enter Castle Ravencaw (Difficult). Daily Login Prize: 1x Spring Festival Surprise Pack + 1x Battle Pack 1,2 or 1x Battle Pack 3,4 Shop | | |} |} Gnob's Shop | | |} |} Event Uniques Unique Equipment ''' Combine 4 items of the same kind to 1 item of a higher tier at the workbench. Black Warlord Regalia (and all precursors) will scale to your character level. Challenges Challenge(1/4)= '''11th April - 13th April *55 Challenge Egg = Red Cursed Pearl to Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) *80 Challenge Egg = 10 *100 Challenge Egg = Lock Pick x35 *145 Challenge Egg = Colorful Essence x650 *185 Challenge Egg = 10 *255 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor *270 Challenge Egg = 15 *310 Challenge Egg = 25 & Rare Spring Festival Egg (1/4) *415 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor *470 Challenge Egg = 25 *500 Challenge Egg = Glorious Chest of Dragan (1/4) Total = 85 |-|Challenge (2/4)= 16th April - 18th April *90 Challenge Egg = 15 *130 Challenge Egg = Lock Pick x35 *235 Challenge Egg = Red Cursed Pearl to Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) *270 Challenge Egg = 15 *335 Challenge Egg = 25 *365 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor *415 Challenge Egg = 25 *485 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor x2 *535 Challenge Egg = 35 *570 Challenge Egg = Essence of Destruction x4500 *650 Challenge Egg = 35 *680 Challenge Egg = Rare Spring Festival Egg (2/4) *750 Challenge Egg = Glorious Chest of Dragan (2/4) Total = 150 |-|Challenge (3/4)= 20th April - 22nd April *55 Challenge Egg = 20 *145 Challenge Egg = Red Cursed Pearl to Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) *205 Challenge Egg = 20 *300 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor *330 Challenge Egg = 25 *470 Challenge Egg = Lock Pick x100 *510 Challenge Egg = 25 *600 Challenge Egg = Colorful Essence x800 *680 Challenge Egg = 50 *720 Challenge Egg = Rare Spring Festival Egg (3/4) *870 Challenge Egg = Large Gem Bag *1050 Challenge Egg = Glorious Chest of Dragan (3/4) Total = 140 |-|Challenge (4/4)= 25th April - 27th April *220 Challenge Egg = 25 *320 Challenge Egg = Legendary Armor *450 Challenge Egg = Lock Pick x150 *480 Challenge Egg = 25 *600 Challenge Egg = Colorful Essence x1200 *665 Challenge Egg = 35 *815 Challenge Egg = 35 *870 Challenge Egg = Large Gem Bag x5 *995 Challenge Egg = 65 *1065 Challenge Egg = Red Cursed Pearl to Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) x5 *1220 Challenge Egg = Rare Spring Festival Egg (4/4) *1300 Challenge Egg = 65 *1500 Challenge Egg = Glorious Chest of Dragan (4/4) Total = 250 Challenge Eggs Drop Amount of Challenge Eggs you can get from the Champions and Fake Gnob in Castle Ravencaw (Difficult) - Fake Gnob: minimum x65 Challenge Egg - maximum x95 Challenge Egg - Sargon: minimum x25 Challenge Egg - maximum x35 Challenge Egg - King Heredur: minimum x15 Challenge Egg - maximum x23 Challenge Egg - Demon: minimum x10 Challenge Egg - maximum 15 Challenge Egg - Headless Horseman: minimum x8 Challenge Egg - maximum x12 Challenge Egg TOTAL (by defeating all bosses): minimum x123 Challenge Egg - maximum x180 Challenge Egg Crafting Challenge Items Amphorae Drops Festive Amphorae (1 Key) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Red Cursed Fragment (1x, 2x) * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Colorful Essence (10x, 20x, 50x, 500x, 999x) * Nimble Raptor (3 Days) * Armored Lion (3 Days) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) * White Rabbit Costume (part 4/4) More Festive Amphorae (5 Keys) * Cursed Pearl (1x, 2x, 3x, 20x) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge * Red Cursed Pearl to Castle Ravenclaw (Difficult) * Cursed Pearl to Dragan's Refuge (Difficult) * Red Cursed Fragment (1x, 2x) * Draken (2x, 5x, 50x) * Colorful Essence (10x, 20x, 50x, 500x, 999x) * Nimble Raptor (3 Days) * Armored Lion (3 Days) * Sweetly Blow a Kiss (Consumable) * White Rabbit Costume (part 4/4) Quests *With Your Own Weapons (re) *Access to the Damned (re) *Catch the Thief! (re) *The Egg Thief (3) *Spoiled Eggs (3) + (re) *Rotten Eggs (3) + (re) *Black Eggs (3) + (re) Category:Events Category:Curse of the Black Knights